Ethereals: The past determines the future
by Snowbird12
Summary: What if all the myths and legends were real? What if they were all the same thing seen in different forms? They would be one powerful creature that had only one fear and one weakness. Now, what if that creature meet a lone yautja warrior? What if its only fear drove it to the yautja? What would happen? Rated M for later chapters.
1. The inquiry

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the predator franchise just my species of people and my MUST ask for permission to use anything in my stories.**

 _This the characters' thought_

 _ **This when characters share a mind link**_

* * *

 **Ch.1 Inquiry**

I don't remember much and what I do remember leaves me with more questions than answers.

I can easily recall the agony,exhaustion, and fear I felt but not what caused it.

I often find myself why I can remember everything before that moment. I can recall the celebrations held on the day I was born but not how I wound on an alien ship.

Why?

What or who was chasing me?

What did I do to it?

Did I even know it?

Did it know me?

What about it scared me when nothing else could?

Could it be HIM?

If so, how long before I encounter him again? And if I see him again what will he do?Will he fulfill his promise or leave me be? What should I expect?

Most of all what is at stake? My life? My family and friends? Everything I've come to know? The future of all those connected to me, known and unknown?

Well, eventually I got the answers but at a price. You see this is a testament to the fact that I've lived the best life I could and still am, so everyone reading this will get to share in the journey I took all those years ago.

On to the story we go and I hope you learn something from it.

I awakened to pure unaltered agony. _Did I fight a bloody dragon last night?_ You may think I'm not being serious, but I am. My head was throbbing and I felt like I hadn't moved in days. When it turned into a dull ache I took it upon myself to explore the place I crashed for the night or nights depending on how badly injured I was. There wasn't much room to move around so I had to shift into something smaller. _Given how confining this passage is I'd say I'm in some sorta of ventilation system so a rodent of some sort maybe a rat._ After I shifted I continued on through the vents taking note of every room I passed.

 _Let's see what we got here..._ a training room...trophy room...med bay...storage...showers...a sauna _I think_...several bedrooms _who needs all this space..._ and the con... _what in the name of_ _Coatlicue have I gotten myself into?_ Right below me stood a 9 ft wall of pure muscle and male. This creature formally known as a predator to humans and ocēlōtl to my kind and I was on his ship. That meant 1 of 2 things happened. 1) he "killed" and I ran into vents once I awoke or 2) something far worse than him scared me onto his ship. Now the only question was if we were in space or not. So without much of a chose I followed the behemoth around the ship in the hope of him leaving the ship at some point. Coatlicue was looking out for me and granted me my wish. Tiger ,as I had dubbed him, had finally left the ship and I waited for him to be out of ear shot before leaving myself.

Once off the ship I ran as far as possibly could (which wasn't very far given how short a rat's legs are) Before shifting again. This time I looked like a very large fairy with iridescent wings that had a span of 10 ft. Without further delay I took to the air and scanned the forest below for any possible threats. Suddenly I felt like I had just taken an ice bath. Which could only mean one thing, danger. The sense of dread forced me to land in a small field. When nothing attacked me after a few minutes I continued onward by foot, not wanting to risk being shoot out of the sky.

As I kept walking the sound of gunshots rang through my ears. I followed the sound until I was at the edge of the forest and stopped to watch what was occurring in front of me. I could help the small giggle that escaped me at the sight of tiger. Apparently white skin and red blood made him look like a pink tiger with his black stripes. _I think I just found the rare and elusive pink tiger, descendant of the pink panther._ My sense of humor vanished as a feeling of dread washed over me. I turned to face the forest and the feeling only grew stronger the longer I stared into it. A loud roar of pain gained my attention and what I saw shocked me. Tiger lay on the ground cover in neon green blood and was barely breathing. This mighty creature, that is considered to be an unstoppable force, now lay a crumpled heap on the earthen floor. _I should help but what would happen?_ On one hand I would be exposed to the humans and other hand I would have to face whatever is in the forest behind me.

I simply choose the lesser of the two evils:expose myself to the humans. I didn't waste a second pondering the what ifs and flew to the aid of tiger. I shielded him from sight and let out a roar that made a lion seem like a fucking hapless kitten in comparison. Amongst the scared creatures stood alone women I could see the sorrow she had felt when tiger was felled. I used that to my advantage and started speaking in broken english with a strained expression plastered upon my face. "He...mine to...protect...do what will...leave him...be ," I shouted with such conviction that it left no room for argument and promised pain in the near future for any who objected it. The lady from before stepped forward and asked ", Quod si facere non paruisset?" I could tell that this was a test of some kind, maybe to see how old I was or how intelligent. I replied ", Vellem ut totis possideo pateris modo putatis." At that she paled and ordered for the soldiers to lower their weapons. A burly man screamed a venomous no and claimed that they couldn't simply let two subjects go when they knew nothing about us. I stepped towards them and claimed ", I follow if...lead the...way but only if...he no touch." They sat in a helicopter and watched as I flew after it with amazement since they believed that I would try to escape. Trust me I wanted to but the danger in the forest and tiger's wounds left me few options. I would follow them and allow myself to be held captive but there was no doubt that I would escape no matter the cost. I just had to wait for tiger to heal and the danger to pass and their facility would go up in flames.

* * *

 _Coatlicue- the god of life and death_

ocēlōtl-a jaguar warrior

Quod si facere non paruisset?- Latin: what would happen if didn't comply?

Vellem ut totis possideo pateris modo putatis.- Latin: I would use every ability I possess to make you suffer in ways you can't imagine

Plz read and review this is my first story and I could use some advice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **any**_ **of the predator or alien franchise just my species of people and my MUST ask for permission to use anything in my stories.**

 _This the characters' thought_

 _ **This when characters share a mind link**_

Ch.2 The Lab

The trip there was short and uneventful unless you count scaring the crap out of soldiers below me. They were nothing but spineless scum to me, well, most of them anyway. I wanted to rest my wings a bit so I landed on top of the truck they were in. They all jumped and let out small yelps of fright. It caused me to snicker and start thinking what i could do to scare them even more. With a bit of determination i gripped the top of the carb and opened my wings a little. It caused the car to lift a few inches off the ground further scaring the passengers inside it. The scent of fear drove me to actively beat my wings to get more lift to the point were I was several meters from the ground that seemed to disappear the higher I went. It was no me scaring some soldiers but getting lost in a memory. For a long time I could only remember snippets of my past. This was different. This wasn't some happy moment I had long since forgotten this was caused all my pain. I was being chased by something...no...a person someone just like me but different. As the memory continued the details became sharper, clearer and I could make out what was chasing me. It...no HE… was a large dragon like beast with cismon eyes that harbored only hatred. He was covered from head to toe in black spiked fur and had silver coating its teeth.

He crashed through everything in his path, never slowing down or stopping. He wanted it blood and wouldn't stop till he got it. I could tell from the way I moved that the memory was a few months old but that was nothing surprising. The only memories I still have being a few days old. Every now and then more holes would appear in my fresher memories. This was a maybe a day or two before someone decide to use my memory as target practice. A sharp pain in my ankle drew me out of the fading memory and allowed me to refocus on the truck that was still in my clutches and how _very_ far I was from the ground. I looked at my ankle to see a small dagger embedded in it and the face of a man. There was a faint scent of fear wafting off of him but it was overpowered by another scent. Tiger had decided to wake up and had let out a startled roar at finding himself trapped in my arms. He began to struggle and made landing correctly a hard task in itself." _If he doesn't stop his insectant wiggling he'll find that getting out of my hands would be a very bad idea,_ " I thought angrily. His claws raked down my chest laving large gashes in their wake before he spun around and hit the poor man below us with his taloned foot. The sight of his blood made indescribably angry and I snapped my wings closed and listened as he panicked as the ground seemed to race up to meet us. meters above the ground I spread out my wings and slowed our decent but by then everyone was screaming with their shut saying things like: "We're gonna die!" from the weakest of the group, "pray the lord has mercy on our souls" or the religious ones, roaring for tiger, and nothing at all for the other 2 men in the vehicle. When we landed I lowered one of me feet to the ground to stabilize myself as I removed the dagger that still remained in my ankle( imagine bird feet but way thicker). I let go of the truck all together as I reached for the man from earlier only to find that the driver was pressing the gas pedal through the floor in his fear. I flew up towards the helicopter and left a tiger with the humans inside after I put him in a temporary magic induced coma before racing after the the truck .

 _What do I do!? Grab it like I did earlier? No that will slow it down but the moment I let it go it'll be off again. What if I put myself in front of it like a blockade? Can't do that without risking the life of the driver. FUCK it! Wait! I could mind link with that man! I pray to coatlie this works._ _ **Can you hear me? Can you hear me? Please say you can hear me.**_ A tentative **yes** reached me. _**Thank coatlie. Look the you lot are about to fall off a damn cliff. Hit the fucking brakes and hit a hard right...got it, get it, good.**_ **SHIT!** was the only sigh that he had heard what I said. The sound of screeching tires was accompanied by shrill screams. _The scream like little girls._


End file.
